Desert Winds of Change
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Traduction de Soraya the All Speaker. Lorsque Temari perd sa mère, elle devient responsable de ses deux jeunes frères. Comment fait-elle face à cette pression, depuis la naissance de Gaara, jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il devienne Kazekage?


**Auteur : Soraya the All Speaker**

**Traduction : Keisuke-my-lover**

**Crédits : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pour le blabla que personne ne lit jamais, je dirai que j'ai trouvé que ce fandom manquait cruellement de fanfiction centrée sur la fratrie du sable que j'apprécie énormément. Je me permet donc de traduire cette fiction avec la permission de l'auteure! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Je ne suis pas bilingue, j'essaie juste de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, il se peut que le rythme littéraire soit plus saccadé, ou les tournures moins souples qu'à l'ordinaire. Scusez moi é_è**

**Note : Dans cette fiction, Temari a cinq ans de plus que Gaara. Pour des raisons pratiques, j'imagine.**

* * *

Temari avait deux ans, lorsque son premier frère, Kankuro, vînt au monde. Etant plus âgée, elle fut rancunière de l'attention que ses parents portèrent au nouveau-né. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'avoir un petit frère faisait d'elle l'aînée, et lui donnait plus d'autorité.

Avec la logique que seule une enfant de deux ans pouvait avoir, Temari décida qu'elle protégerait son frère à n'importe quel prix. Après tout, s'il n'y avait pas de petit frère, il n'y avait pas d'aînée, pas vrai ?

Durant les trois années suivantes, la fillette choyait son cadet. Elle s'assurait qu'il soit propre, qu'il ait toujours quelqu'un avec qui jouer, et qu'il ne pleure jamais ou presque. Bien sûr, elle lui donnait des claques de temps à autres, mais ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de l'amour fraternel. Elle avait également commencé son entraînement de shinobi et était impatiente que son frère commence lui aussi à s'entraîner. Se battre contre lui serait amusant. Bien entendu, ce serait des combats amicaux, comme leurs petites bagarres, mais ce serait vraiment divertissant.

La blondinette aimait beaucoup Kankuro, c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle apprit de sa mère qu'elle aurait bientôt un autre petit frère, elle se sentit vraiment excitée. Temari faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider à préparer la venue du nouvel enfant dans la maison, allant de la peinture – plus pour son plaisir, que pour les murs – à la mise en place des meubles.

Elle ne remarqua pas que son père n'était plus autant présent, et que sa mère devenait de plus en plus sérieuse, à mesure que le temps défilait. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle allait être grande sœur à nouveau, et qu'elle allait protéger son nouveau petit frère, tout comme elle le faisait avec Kankuro.

Lorsque sa mère commença le travail, son oncle Yashamaru les emmenèrent Kankuro et elle dans une autre aile de la maison, en dépit des protestations nombreuses de Temari qui voulait voir son petit frère venir au monde.

\- Oncle Yashamaru ! Supplia Temari en tirant sur son bras. Je peux aller voir ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Je serai sage !

Yashamaru sourît gentiment devant la moue de la petite, âgée de cinq ans.

\- Non, Temari-chan. Ce sont les ordres de ton père, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer dans cette chambre. Tu pourras voir ta mère et ton frère plus tard.

Temari fronça les sourcils. Peu disposée à attendre plus longtemps pour voir son nouveau petit frère.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle finalement, commençant à élaborer un plan afin d'échapper à Yashamaru. Je vais rester là.

Son oncle lui tapota la tête, la faisant légèrement tressaillir. Elle détestait lorsque les adultes faisaient ça, la traitant comme une enfant. Elle s'entraînait pour devenir un shinobi. Elle n'était pas l'enfant qui devait être dorlotée ! C'était Kankuro. Il avait seulement trois ans.

Son père avait commencé à lui enseigner quelques compétences durant son entraînement. L'une des premières choses à faire, était de surveiller les gardes. Yashamaru avait laissé les deux enfants seuls dans la salle de jeux, et était assis derrière la porte, donc cette issue était impossible.

Il y avait quelques fenêtres dans la salle de jeux, mais son père ne lui avait pas encore appris à utiliser son chakra pour maintenir ses pieds contre un mur, par conséquent, elle devrait trouver autre chose. Temari fronça les sourcils et retroussa son petit nez tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, cette expression concentrée lui donna une bouille adorable. Comment allait-elle s'échapper ?

Ses yeux verts errèrent à travers la pièce, des murs jusqu'au plafond. Alors qu'ils se posaient sur la lampe, elle se remémora quelque chose qu'elle avait entendu un jour : Les plafonds de la demeure étaient composés de passages secrets, permettant aux serviteurs de se déplacer sans déranger le Kazekage. Il devait y avoir l'un de ces passages par ici !

S'assurant que Kankuro était occupé et ne faisait pas attention à elle, Temari commença à vérifier le plafond, à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de s'y faufiler. Elle ne trouva aucun loquet caché, aucun fil, bouton ou trou dans la pièce principale et se dirigea donc vers une pièce attenante plus petite, utilisée comme nurserie lorsque Kankuro et elle étaient plus jeunes.

La pièce était jonchée de jouets et d'animaux en peluche qui leur avaient appartenu. Temari les considérait maintenant avec dégoût, les trouvant puérils et indignes d'elle. Après tout, elle suivait un entraînement pour devenir shinobi, et les shinobis ne jouaient pas avec des animaux en peluche, avait déclaré son père.

Il y avait un énorme coffre à jouets dans un coin de la pièce, plus grand qu'un homme de taille moyenne. « _Une porte pourrait bien se trouver derrière_ », pensa Temari en observant la structure en bois. « _Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à la déplacer._ »

Elle ne savait toujours pas concentrer son chakra afin d'accroître sa force mais connaissait les principes de levier. Le coffre en bois pourrait s'écarter suffisamment du mur si elle prenait appui sur le coin droit. A l'aide d'un manche à balai abandonné sur le sol lorsqu'elle avait décidé de jouer à la sorcière, Temari décolla le coffre du mur. Comme elle s'y attendait, une porte y était cachée.

La porte n'avait pas de bouton ou de poignée, juste une mince ouverture. Temari fronça à nouveau les sourcils, se demandant que faire. Ca ne servait à rien d'avoir trouvé la porte si elle ne pouvait pas s'y faufiler. Peut-être une clé ? Non. Un kunai ? Il n'y avait aucune raison que les serviteurs en aient. Elle grogna de frustration. Elle était pressée par le temps, et chaque seconde qui passait était une seconde qui la séparait de la naissance de son frère.

Elle examina l'ouverture encore une fois. Peut-être que si elle y mettait ses doigts… Elle avança sa main vers le trou et y glissa index et majeur. Un léger clic se fit entendre tandis qu'elle appuyait sur un petit mécanisme. « _Gagné_ ». La fillette se hissa derrière la porte et grimpa les marches cachées derrière. Elle devait se rendre dans la chambre à temps. Gardant à l'esprit la disposition de la demeure, elle suivit le chemin principal. De ce chemin découlait d'autres pièces, d'autres escaliers, chacun bordé de rampes. Elle n'y voyait aucune nécessité. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était là.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la chambre, elle n'eût aucun doute sur la présence de sa mère. Elle entendait distinctement ses cris. Sa voix était déformée par la douleur, tant que Temari la reconnut difficilement. Elle eut une forte envie de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse et se précipiter aux côtés de sa mère, mais savait que son père serait dans la pièce, et il lui avait interdit de la voir. Désobéir à son père équivalait à subir une douleur extrême.

Elle se glissa jusqu'au bas de l'escalier, où une porte donnait sur la chambre. Elle l'entrouvrit à peine, suffisamment pour pouvoir jeter un oeil à l'intérieur, aussi discrètement que possible. Les gens s'activaient autour d'un lit situé au centre de la pièce. Ils portaient des linges, des bols d'eau et d'encre, des pinceaux, et même un bol rempli d'un liquide rouge que Temari suspecta être du sang. Elle ne savait pas comment une naissance était supposée se passer, donc elle fit l'hypothèse que tout était normal. Après tout, elle était très jeune, lorsque Kankuro était né.

Son père se tenait près du lit, arborant une expression d'intense concentration, tandis qu'il fixait Chiyo, une ancienne du village, dessiner un sceau sur le ventre de sa mère, à l'aide d'encre et de sang.

Sa mère se tordit de douleur, de petits gémissements et halètements sortirent de sa bouche, pour se mêler à ses cris. Elle avait été sanglée au lit, pour être maintenue tandis que Chiyo traçait le sceau. Une sorte de théière attira l'attention de Temari, parce qu'elle semblait étrangère au décor. Elle était posée sur une table, à côté de Chiyo, et tout le monde prenait garde à l'éviter, faisant d'elle une sorte d'oasis au calme, contrastant avec le chaos régnant autour du lit. Elle pouvait sentir un étrange chakra émaner de la théière, comme une aura démoniaque. Elle frissonna et reporta son attention sur sa mère.

Chiyo avait terminé son sceau, et se disputait furieusement avec le Kazekage. Temari grimaça. Elle savait, même à cinq ans, que débattre avec son père était un effort inutile qui se soldait toujours par une douleur ou une punition. Cependant, Chiyo semblait avoir plus d'influence, son père se contentant d'hocher la tête à ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais elle avait dû outrepasser les limites, car d'un geste violent, il rejeta ses arguments et lui fit signe de faire selon ses ordres. Chiyo s'inclina, et attrapa la théière.

Temari observa attentivement Chiyo placer l'objet avec précaution sur le ventre de sa mère et commençait à former des sceaux de ses mains. Elle aurait pu reconnaître les sceaux, mais Chiyo les faisaient tellement rapidement qu'elle ne put tous les retenir.

Soudain, Karura laissa échapper un cri perçant, de complète agonie, et le sceau sur son ventre s'illumina d'un rouge flamboyant. La théière commença à briller de la même façon, et l'aura maléfique s'en émanant grandît.

Chiyo hésita quelques secondes, avant de fermer les yeux et s'empresser d'ajouter dix sceaux supplémentaires. Le corps entier de Karura s'illumina, comme la théière. La lumière provenant du récipient commença à être attirée par le sceau, tandis que celle entourant Karura s'affaiblissait.

Temari comprenait que quelque chose arrivait à sa mère, mais ne savait pas que ce halo l'entourant reflétait son énergie vitale. Le sceau puisait dans ses dernières forces pour attirer ce qui habitait la théière dans son nouveau conteneur, l'enfant que portait Karura.

Alors que la lumière faiblissait, le corps de Karura se souleva et son ventre se dégonfla lentement, alors que les pleurs d'un bébé emplissaient la pièce. Son énergie s'épuisant rapidement, Karura haleta quelques phrases.

\- Son nom est Gaara. Il sera une malédiction pour le village et tous ses habitants. Laissez-le venger sa mère, sacrifiée pour ce maudit village!

Temari hoqueta, n'ayant jamais entendu un tel ton de colère venant de sa mère, emprunt à la fois de haine et d'effroi. Elle eût un nouvel hoquet lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa mère ne bougeait plus et ne respirait plus. « _C'est pour ça que Père ne me voulait pas ici. Parce qu'il allait tuer Mère ! _»

Tandis que le calme retombait dans la pièce, elle referma complètement la porte secrète, et grimpa les escaliers, s'arrêtant sur le palier pour organiser ses pensées. Elle venait de voir sa mère mourir – non, être tuée par son père. Elle avait vu Chiyo participer à cet acte, même si ça semblait être contre son gré.

Même à cinq ans, Temari ne versa pas une larme pour sa mère. L'entraînement de son père consistant à ne jamais montrer sa détresse, commençait déjà à l'influencer. Oui, Karura était morte. Non, Temari ne la reverrait plus jamais. C'était la vie.

Elle remonta le chemin jusqu'à la salle de jeux, et se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur, poussant le coffre à jouets devant la porte secrète. Kankuro n'avait pas remarqué son absence, absorbé comme il était par les marionnettes pour enfants créées par Chiyo.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle commença à jouer avec Kankuro, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil à son nouveau petit frère. Celui qui était censé venger sa mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yashamaru vint surveiller les deux enfants, rassuré de les voir jouer tranquillement, il annonça :

\- Votre père va arriver avec votre frère.

Temari lui accorda simplement un regard et hocha la tête mais Kankuro se leva et commença à danser et chanter « Tit frère ! Tit frère ! ». Elle le tira par un coin de son T-shirt, et le fit se rasseoir.

\- Calme toi, Kankuro. Crier ne le fera pas arriver plus vite. Le gronda-t-elle.

« _Et si père t'entend, il pourrait te frapper encore._ » Ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle essayait de préserver Kankuro de la vraie nature de leur père, sachant pertinemment à quel point il serait désillusionné un jour, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître la cruauté du monde.

\- Merci, Oncle Yashamaru. Dit-elle poliment.

Elle allait voir son petit frère, finalement. Dix minutes plus tard, le Kazekage entrait dans la salle de jeux, un paquet emmailloté dans les bras.

\- Temari, Kankuro, dit-il froidement. Voici votre jeune frère, Gaara.

Il tendit le paquet à Yashamaru, fit volteface et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Ni Temari, ni Kankuro ne s'en formalisa, leur père était comme ça. Yashamaru se pencha afin que les deux enfants puissent le voir. Un bébé profondément endormi était pelotonné dans les couvertures, portant d'incroyables cheveux rouges. Parce que ses yeux étaient fermés, ils ne pouvaient pas en voir la couleur, mais Temari était sûre qu'ils étaient verts. Alors qu'ils l'observaient, le bébé s'agita et bailla, clignant des yeux pour observer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Temari avait raison, les yeux du bébé étaient d'un vert jade pâle. Elle savait que les bébés ne pouvaient pas focaliser leurs regards lorsqu'ils étaient nouveau nés, mais elle ne put repousser le sentiment qu'il la fixait, examinant son visage. Elle fut alors poussée sans ménagement par Kankuro afin qu'il puisse mieux voir son petit frère. Elle n'en fit pas cas, elle avait d'autres choses à penser.

Elle ne blâmait pas Gaara, pour la mort de sa mère. De ce qu'elle avait vu, la faute incombait complètement à son père. Temari doutait qu'il leur dise comment elle était morte et pourquoi. Ce n'était juste pas dans sa nature. Elle ne dirait pas non plus à Kankuro ce qu'elle avait vu, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, ni comment leur mère était morte. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir était qu'il avait un nouveau petit frère.

\- Mari ! Mari !

Kankuro avait bondi vers sa sœur, lorsque son père était venu récupérer Gaara et parler à Yashamaru.

\- On a un Tit frère !

Temari sourît et ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns.

\- Oui.

Elle rigola lorsque Kankuro s'arracha à sa main et s'empressa de remettre ses cheveux en ordre, en levant son nez vers elle.

\- Je suis un grand maintenant, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Cria-t-il.

\- Oh vraiment ? Taquina-t-elle. Regarde !

Elle ébouriffa à nouveau ses cheveux et s'enfuit dans un fou rire. Kankuro rigola aussi, courant après sa sœur. Il pourchassa Temari dans toute la pièce, incapable de l'attraper, jusqu'il percute un objet immobile. Il retomba sur le sol, et regarda avec quoi il était entré en collision. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était la jambe de son père, il se releva rapidement et se cacha derrière Temari qui était venue voir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Kazekage-sama, dit-elle rapidement, je m'excuse pour Kankuro.

Leur père baissa impassiblement les yeux sur eux avant de retourner sur ses pas et s'en aller. Yashamaru regarda partir le Kazekage, une expression perdue sur son visage. Temari le remarqua et sut qu'il devait leur parler de la mort de leur mère.

Kankuro s'avança vers Yashamaru et tira sur un pan de son pantalon pour attirer son attention.

\- Oncle Yashamaru ? Pourquoi Père est comme ça ?

C'est comme ça qu'il est, Kankuro. Répondit-il tranquillement. Ton père n'est pas quelqu'un qui exprime ses émotions. Essaie de ne pas le prendre à cœur.

Kankuro le regarda tristement, puis se détourna et retourna vers Temari. Elle lui fit un rapide câlin, avant de le lâcher pour le distraire avec quelques marionnettes.

Elle ne comprenait pas cette obsession, mais les jouets favoris de son frère étaient les marionnettes. Pour l'instant, Chiyo les lui avait données, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne joue avec. Suna était connu pour ses marionnettistes, et Temari ne doutait pas qu'il en deviendrait un, dès lors qu'il aurait commencé l'entraînement.

Après avoir joué avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à montrer des signes de fatigue, Temari avertit son oncle que Kankuro avait besoin d'une sieste. Yashamaru était assis dans un coin de la pièce, fixant le vide, là où le Kazekage avait disparu. Bien entendu, Kankuro refusa l'idée d'une sieste, bien que son corps le trahissait.

Le silence lui répondant, Temari s'avança vers son oncle.

\- Oncle Yashamaru, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en escaladant la chaise à côté de lui.

Yashamaru regarda l'enfant à ses côtés et soupira. Elle était suffisamment âgée pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé – du moins une partie. Et elle aurait à porter le plus lourd des fardeaux, il se dit qu'il valait mieux que cette nouvelle vienne de lui plutôt que de son père au cœur froid. Comment Karura avait-elle pu l'aimer…

\- Temari-chan… Commença-t-il, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, ta mère… Est morte.

A sa grande surprise – ou peut-être pas, elle s'entraînait pour devenir shinobi, et la mort était une des bases courantes – elle sembla imperturbable à la nouvelle. Attendez. Etait-ce une larme au coin de son œil ?

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit, Oncle Yashamaru. Répondit-elle tranquillement.

Elle essuya subrepticement son œil, prétextant avoir le nez qui la chatouillait. Elle ne pleurerait pas, non.

\- Comment ?

Yashamaru serra les dents. Comment était-il censé lui expliquer que sa sœur avait été sacrifiée afin de sceller un démon à l'intérieur du corps de son propre fils et été morte en maudissant le village ? Le Kazekage n'avait donné aucun détail sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la pièce.

\- Lors de l'accouchement, Temari-chan. Parfois ça arrive. Même les meilleurs médecins ne peuvent pas sauver la mère.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Sa sœur était morte en donnant naissance, et même à cause de l'enfant. Mais rien dans cette naissance n'avait été normal. Rien à partir du moment où le Kazekage était impliqué.

Temari hocha simplement la tête, fixant ses genoux sur lesquels ses mains étaient posées. « _Il pense que Père a quelque chose à voir avec ça. Je sais qu'il le pense. Je vais devoir être une mère maintenant. Je dois protéger Kankuro, et maintenant Gaara, de Père. Autant que je le peux…_»

**A suivre...**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions, sur le contenu ou la traduction!**


End file.
